The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black
by Crying Tears Of Gold
Summary: One-shots into the House of Black. Featuring my OC:Cassiopeia Black II. "What in the world are you doing?" Walburga Black asked her two children. Not breaking eye contact, 8 year old Sirius replied,"Staring contest,". His sister nodded, also not breaking eye contact. Walburga sighed and looked at her youngest child who was playing chess. 'At least one turned out alright' she mused.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story and I hope it's good. Criticism is welcome, but please don't be mean or rude. If you do not like my story then please leave. Nobody is forcing you to read this. Also, I'll try to update the best I can, but my school stuff comes first. ****Anyway, onto the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_December 12, 1959_

"Oh do stop pacing Orion," said Alphard Black to his brother-in-law. "Everything is going to be fine."

Said brother-in-law stopped pacing long enough to glare at Alphard. "How could you know that?" Orion replied as he resumed his pacing, running his hand through his hair.. "What if something happens to Walburga?! The baby? What if something-"

"Mr. Black?" a short middle-aged woman asked, interrupting Orion, as she entered the waiting room to St. Mungos.

"About time," muttered Melania Black, Orion's mother, to no one in particular.

"Hush Melania!" hissed Irma Black.

"Here we go again," Lycoris commented to Alphard. He nodded and sat back to watch the incoming argument.

"Don't 'hush' me Irma!" Melania hissed back, standing up.

"I'll hush you all I want if you continue to act like an impudent child!" replied Irma standing up as well.

"Excuse me?!" Melania replied indignantly, reaching for her wand.

"Oh would you two shut up and stop you petty argument!" Cassiopeia spoke up, wanting to hear the what the women had to say. She continued glaring at Irma and Melinia. "There is something more important going on then your antics, and I for one want to know about my niece and the next child of the House of Black." Both women huffed, but sat back down next to their respective husbands, wanting to know about the child.

"She still had no right to hush me," Melinia muttered to her husband as she stored her wand away. Like any good husband, Arcturus nodded and grabbed his wife's hand saying," Of course dear,"

"Yes?" Orion finally replied after making sure the two women wouldn't start arguing once more. The middle-aged woman looked nervously at the recently arguing women. Then she look to Orion and with a slight smile, said, "Congratulations Mr. Black. Your wife had twins,"

The Black family was silent. Only for to be broken shortly by Irma stating proudly, "I always knew my daughter was meant for great thing. The first twins in the black family in centuries,"

"What are you going on about?" Melania said glaring at Irma. "It was obviously my son's genes that created those twins!"

"How dare you?!" Irma replied indignantly.

**TBC**


	2. The Meeting

**A/N: Thank you to those that favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. :) **

**To Guest: I'm glad you like my story so far :)**

**Now onto the story..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

_Some short time later..._

Walburga Black looked up tiredly as her husband walked into the room, followed by the her brother. Next to her was two cots, a blue and pink one. In her arms, she held a sleeping baby swaddled in a blue blanket. In the pink cot, laid another sleeping baby swaddled in a blanket matching her cot.

Walburga beckoned her husband to her and he went to her, while Alphard went to the baby in the pink cot. As Orion walked to his wife, he caught sight of his child. Finally standing next to her, he got a good look at the child. The baby (a boy, Orion noticed.) had a small tuft of dark brown hair on his small head. 'He's so tiny' Orion thought.'

This is my heir.' He realized. 'This tiny baby was to carry out the Black family line.' It seemed unrealistic. How could this child carry out such a powerful line? Orion was broken out of his thoughts by his wife calling his name.

"Yes dear?" he asked.

"Are you going to hold him or not?" Walburga asked impatiently. "My arms are getting tired,"

"Oh, of course," he replied with barely noticeable nervousness. But of course someone would have to notice.

"Scared Orion?" Alphard asked with a chuckle. "The great and powerful Orion Black scared to hold his own child? Blasphemy!" He was already holding the girl in his arms.

Orion glared at him, while Walburga sighed with annoyance at her brother's antics. She then pushed her son into his father's arms. Orion quickly gathered his arms around the baby, a sudden thought hitting him. The image of a baby falling to the ground, a sickening crack… He shook his head to rid of the image, tightening his arms around his son. The baby took this moment to wake, whimpering and waving his little arms, kicking his little legs from under the blanket. Soon the boy let out a cry that woke his sister, who too starting crying as she woke. Alphard, always the brave and courageous one, took one look to his crying niece in his arms, and handed her to her mother and left the room without a backwards glance.

Orion, with a slightly panicked look on his face, looked longingly at the door. But one look from his wife, stopped that fantasy from becoming reality.

* * *

**R&amp;R please..**


	3. Names

**A/N: Ok so I'm so sorry about not updating in over two weeks. I have several excuses. I was sick and spent these few weeks trying to catch up in all my work, which wasn't easy. Also I am drowning in my homework. This is my first year in highschool and so far the homework is killing me. I literally have homework everyday and some on the weekends. I have been meaning to update but school is my priority. Another thing is that I'm not one to stick to things and I lose inspiration rather quickly. So I hope I stick to this, but updates will not be very often. Sorry :(. Anyway heres the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Names_

After the twins had been quieted and settled back down in their cots, Orion went to fetch the rest of the Black family to introduce them to his children. Walburga, tired and worn out, hoped that this would be finished soon and she can some sleep. After 12 hours of labor, who wouldn't?

Soon the door opened and the hospital room was filled with people. Cassiopeia walked to the pink cot while most people went to Walburga or the blue cot.

"How are you Walburga?" Irma asked her daughter sympathetically, knowing how painful the birthing process is.

"Fine mother," Walburga replied. She watched out of the corner of her eye as her sleeping children were being held by various family members.

"What are the names then?" Melania asked curiously as she peered at the babies now being held carefully by family members.

"Haven't decided," Orion said with a glance at his wife. She met his gaze and yawned tiredly. Then beckoned her step-father, who was holding her son, towards her. She looked at her son and declared, "His name is Sirius Orion," And to her Aunt Cassiopeia holding her daughter., "Her name is Cassiopeia after you Aunt. Cassiopeia Aphrodite.". Then she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"That's it?" Alphard asked incredulously. "You're not even going to ask for our opinion or anything. No 'What do you think Alphard?'". Walburga didn't even bother to reply to her brother, merely choosing to ignore him by feigning sleep. Alphard look to his brother-in-law with the same expression. "Well?" he asked.

"They're good names," was all Orion said.

"Of course they are," Cassiopeia said rather arrogantly. Irma scoffed at her.

"You only say that because the child is named after you sister," Irma said with a sneer towards Cassiopeia.

"So," Cassiopeia shot back. "I don't see anybody naming their daughter after you. Why, I wouldn't blame them for not wanting to either. I personally wouldn't want my daughter to grow up like a sleazy tramp either."

"Excuse me?!" Irma exclaimed.

"How dare you?!" Melania said, coming to Irma's aid. "YOu have no right to say that!"

"Oh yes she does!" Lycoris replied, defending her cousin. As the argument began to get rather loud, the twins were beginning to start fussing. Noticing this, Orion ushered the women out of the room to continue their fight in the lobby. He came back after a few minutes looking exasperated.

"Those women…" He said shaking his head.

"Sirius then Orion?" Alphard asked suddenly. After a confirmation by Orion, he continued with a slight laugh, "Sirius Orion Black III. Cassiopeia Aphrodite Black. The names my sister come up with. She does realize that she named her daughter after an old maid who never married or had any children. At least you don't have to worry about swatting those boys off her then Orion,"

Orion scowled at him as they all laughed.

* * *

**R&amp;R please :)**


	4. The Brats

**A/n: Okay hi :). So i wrote a little drabble about Walburga and her thoughts about the Twins. Anyway I am currently in the process in writing a new chapter. So enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The house was silent as Walburga rocked back and forth in the rocking chair (A house warming gift) in the parlor. In her hands she held needles as she knitted a sweater(or at least its supposed to be a sweater). Walburga was not a fan of knitting, she simply had no patience for it. However, she had decided to take it up after spending endless hours cooped up in this god-awful house with no other company besides the brats.

'The brats!' Walburga thought rather viciously. 'Why did they have to cry so loud? Why can't they sleep through the night?' Walburga can't remember what a full night sleep felt like anymore. The bags under her eyes were becoming more noticeable as the days went on. 'Why can't the elves take care of them' Walburga's knitting suddenly became a little more vicious as her mind wandered. 'Oh no, you have to take resposibility for your children' her mother told her. 'No grandchild will be brought up by disgusting elves'. Easy for her to say since her days of taking care of children was over.

She suddenly sighed, the anger vanishing as she glanced at her sleeping children. The brats were laying together and only Cassie had the blanket they were supposed to share. While Sirius layed next to her. In his arms was a chocolate brown teddy bear whose name has yet been told, but he never slept without it.

'Her little brats' she thought fondly. She got up from her rocking chair to the couch the twins were currently occupying. She sat next to them and brushed away a lock of hair out of Sirius' eyes.

They kept her up all day and night, but in the end they were her brats. And they will always be. No matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Also in case any of you were wondering, I wrote this in how I picture Walburga would be as a mother. I know that in the books and movies she is some she-devil and so are the rest of the black family. I want to put them in a different perspective. I want the Black family to be the same as any other family with some differences. I guess you could say that I'm sort of making the misunderstood characters. But don't worry they'll still be all dark and stuff, just a more 'I actually care about you a little' vibe.**


	5. Author's Note

**So it has been a very long time since I have updated this story. I have not abandoned this story though, I've just been very lazy. I apologize to all the people who are reading my story. I have been meaning to update for a while, but my schedule has been pretty crazy. **

**I will hopefully (not making any promises) upload another chapter before the year is over. **

**Also i'd like to thank all the people who followed and/or Favorited my story. It means so much to me that you guys are liking my story.**

**\- StillWaitingForMyMadManInABox**

**p.s i also changed my username. :)**


	6. The Cooking Incident

**A/N: So I got a sudden inspiration to write, and here is the ending product. I hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_December 24, 1968_

"You're supposed to stir it clockwise idiot! Not counter clockwise!" Cassie yelled at her reached over and tried to grab the spoon from Sirius' hands. He yanked the bowl away from her and continued his stirring.

"This is clockwise Cassie!" he yelled back at her as her continued stirring the mix in the bowl. "Why does it matter anyway? It's not going to be ruined if it's stirred the wrong way," He grumbled.

"You don't know that! For all we know stirring it that way could make it die!" Cassie practically screamed at him. With that she leaped at him knocking down the brand new china her mother just got. Little Regulus, standing in the doorway, turned and run from the kitchen.

"Give it to me!" Cassie yelled as she wrestled the bowl from her brother.

"No, I had it first!" Sirius yelled back at her.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!" and with that declaration, Sirius used all his eight year old strength to rip the bowl away from his sister, knocking her back in the process.

Cassie tumbled back and hit her head on a leg of the table, at the same time Walburga finally decided to check on her children, Regulus right behind her. The first thing she say was her kitchen. There was cookie batter everywhere. SIrius' new shirt and pant that she had got for the Christmas party was ruined, as well as Cassie's new purple dress. But before she could start yelling, Cassie let out a loud cry and dissolved into tears. Hands went to hold her head as she cried and sobbed. To which at that point Walburga's brother entered, for he was here to help decorate for the party. Seeing him, Cassie got up and ran to her Uncle Alfie.

Alphard picked her up and and looked to his sister. "What happened?" He asked. To which she looked to her son standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding the bowl that he fought so hard for.

Dropping the bowl, Sirius replies " Well, it was an accident… I mean… It wasn't my fault!... I didn't mean it!... She .. and then… I had it first!" Sirius was innocent in all this. It wasn't his fault that she fell. I mean, it's not like she actually hurt or anything. Yes, Sirius thought, she's probably faking it 'cause she doesn't want mum to yell at her too. With this in his mind, Sirius looked to his sister, ready to expose his sister's facade. Before he could, Walburga finally found her voice.

"What were you thinking?!" She yelled at her son. " You've made a mess! There is a party happening today.. A very important party might I add! And you knew this, and yet you decide to do this?!"By this part of her speech, Walburga had crossed the room to meet her son. Seeing his mother so close, Sirius took a step back in hopes she'll stop yelling. It was hurting his ears.

"Of all the thing you could of done this is the worst! How are the house elves supposed to cook in this mess?! They are going to have clean this mess up and waist time they could've used to decorate the house! I mean hone-" Before she could continue, she was interrupted by her youngest son Regulus.

" But they were making cookies for the party mommy," He said to his mother, tugging on her black furred robe.

She looked down to home, her expression softening," They were-"

" Yeah!" Sirius said. " We were trying to help. You said you need cookies, and-"

" And we wanted to make some!" Cassie said, struggling to get out of her uncle's arms. He set her down and she went to her mother. " We were making them, but Sirius messed them up,"

Walburga sighed and looked at her three children. It was sweet of them to try and help,but honestly… She kneeled down to their level. " Next time ask one of the elves to help you out, or your uncle." The twins looked up, hopeful that they weren't getting punished. Seeing this, Walburga smirked and continued, "But trust me you won't be doing anything like this for a while. Both of you head to your room now."

Somewhat sulking, Sirius and Cassie made their way to the stair to their rooms.

Reaching their rooms, which were on opposite sides of the hallway of the second floor, sirius hesitate and stopped his sister.

" I'm sorry for pushing you," He said somewhat awkwardly. Cassie grinned at his awkwardness.

"It's ok, didn't hurt that much," She replied. " Sorry for calling you stupid,"

"That's ok, I guess," He said. And tried to make his escape to his room only to be tackled once more by stumbled as she laughed.

"I loooove you too Siri," She giggled as she hugged him.

* * *

**R&amp;R please**

**-StillWaitingForMyMadManInABox**


	7. Lupin

**A/N: So... it's been a while hasn't it? I have no excuse except that I just haven't had the time. Now that it's spring break, I finally wrote a chapter. Yay! Hope you all like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Lupin**

Beep. Beep. Beep

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Bee- Click.

"Who the fuck put a bloody alarm in my room?" The girl on the bed asked her empty room. The curtain covering her large window was blowing softly, signaling that the window was open. "And who the bloody fuck opened my window!" She got up from her bed and crossed the room to the window and shoved the curtain away, slamming the window shut.

She turned around and suddenly stopped. She froze where she stood next to the window. Later she would berate herself for not climbing out the window when she had the chance, screw the fact she wasn't wearing pants! Cassiopeia Black was a high class, respectable pureblood girl _(or at least that's what mother says I should be, she thought.)_, so why was there a boy in her bed? Wait!

Cassie looked around the room and slowly walked toward the so far unknown boy. This bed _(it's blue, mine's purple)_ wasn't hers. The wallpaper was all wrong, the floor, everything was wrong! The boy turned in his sleep revealing his face and um… other areas. _(Thank god he's wearing pants)_ Cassie let out a groan when she realized who this was, Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin. The same Remus Lupin who just so happens to be best friends with her twin brother. _(We are so screwed…)_

Cassie backed away from the bed, slowly as to not wake Lupin. _(Of all the people to sleep with, it's Lupin)_ Once at a safe distance, she hurriedly searched for her clothes. Freezing every few seconds to check that he was still asleep.

"Fuck," She muttered under her breath as she looked for her underwear. She left the bedroom to the attached bathroom.

"Looking for this?" A voice asked from behind her. Cassie let out a muffled shriek at being startled. She turned and saw Lupin _(How long has he been there?)_ leaning against the wall of the bathroom with a _(god awful, disgusting, horrible)_ smirk on his face, holding up a black lacy underwear. Cassie's faced burned bright red as she snatched the garment from his hands, pushing past him and towards the door.

"I take it you're not a morning person?" Lupin asked following her down stairs to the Floo. _(He was smiling. That son of a bitch was smiling)_ Cassie threw him a nasty look as she headed to the floo holding her shoes in one hand. "Oi! You don't have to leave so soon," He called after her grabbing her arm. Cassie ripped her arm away and glared at him, as if daring him to touch her again. Lupin backed away raising his hands up in front of him, palms facing forward. Cassie eyed him for a second and gave him her own smirk, stepping into the floo with a handful of floo powder. "Send me an Owl sometime Lupin?"

He grinned and lowered his hands. With a small bow he replied," Why of course Ms. Black. I'd be a fool to not take you up on that offer, " Lifting his head, mid-bow, he gave her that god awful smirk," How about you come over and we can continue our… activities?"

She laughed at his face and threw the floo powder into the fire and called out her destination. She may not like Lupin, but she'd be stupid not to like him. She stepped out of the floo into the parlor of her home. Cocking her head to the side, she smiled. So what if he was dating Emmeline Vance, it's not like he likes her that much anyway. Everybody knows that.

* * *

**Okay, so this was a little one-shot that happens around maybe.. summer before 6th year. It shows how I think Remus would act like in my universe (very OOC). I will go into their relationship and other stuff with Cassie in another story I want to write. This could be seen as a preview as to what my next story will be about. I know that I kind of portrayed Cassie as a slut, with her sleeping with Remus knowing fully well that he is dating Emmeline Vance and that is what I to make my next story about. To warn you though, in my next story, Remus can be portrayed as a jerk. Don't get you hope up though, there may not be another story about that. That's just an idea I've had in my mind for a while. Tell me what you think of that idea please :) It would mean so much. Anyway Thanks for reading :) if you have the time I would really love it if you'd tell me what you think.**

**\- Crying Tears Of Gold**


	8. Don't Tell Me What To Do

**A/N: Hi... I know it's been a while guys. I have no actual excuses except I kinda forgot about this story and i haven't had any real motivation. **

**Sorry :( **

**Anyway thanks for supporting this story (even tho its not that good) I'll try to continue it the way I wanted to do.**

* * *

_Don't Tell Me What To Do_

_Summery: Sirius doesn't understand that sometimes Cassie doesn't understand why he doesn't understand that Mother's just trying to keep them safe. She loves us, right? She'd never lie to us._

* * *

_It has been years. Centuries probably. But how would I know? I've been locked up in this room forever. No food (except that sandwich Kreacher left me earlier), nothing! I'm dying in here. This is it. These are going to be my last few minutes in this world. By morning I'll be gone POOF! gone... And in my last moment I, Sirius Orion Black III, will atempt to document my final thoughts with my last ounce of my stren-_

The door to Sirius' room slammed open causing Sirius to jump, dropping the piece of parchment onto the floor along with the quill he had been using (_One of Mother's fancy ones that were only used for very very special occasions). _He sat up on his bed, glaring at the small figure at the doorway.

"Go away!", he yells, crossing his arms over his chest stubbernly. The figure took a few tentative steps into Sirius' room, she looked nervous at first, but that nervousness quickly changed to angry.

"Don't yell at me!", she yelled back. Cassie was not a very intimiating young girl. Being only 9 and rather short for her age (_I'm at a perfect hight thank you very much), _Cassie was like a baby kitten; too cute to be even slightly considered as scary. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yeah you did! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be locked up here!" He turned to her, standing up on his bed (_Mother would be mad to know that he was standing on the bed with his shoes on). _Sirius was mad at his sister. She was being stupid. Just like their parents. "Leave and take your stupid face with you!"

"My face isn't stupid! Take it back!" Cassie yelled at him, stepping fully into the room. She was wearing one of her favorite dresses, it was white with light green flowers on it. She would absolutly die if anything happended to it. However, to make her brother shut his stupid face, she'll risk it. Sirius hopped down from is bed and stood in front of his sister, staring down at her.

"Make me," he said staring down at her. Cassie let out a fustrated growl and tackled him. Her unsuspecting prey fell back, suprised at the sudden attack. So he started to yell: "AHHHHHHH"

"GET OFF OF ME! AHHHHH"

"TAKE IT BACK NOW"

"NO GET AWAY"

"TAKE IT BACK YOU STUPID FACE"

"AHHHHH HELP ME"

It became apperent that Sirius was losing this fight. Cassie, although smaller, had very sharp nails_ (they're pretty too. Painted red, they cost quite a bit of money.). _She grapped and pulled at his _(rather rediculously long)_ hair. Growing up, Sirius was taught (like all young boys) never to hit a girl _( except if there's a good reason of course)_ so of course he tried his best not to harm his sister as he tried to get her off of him. Althought he was now screaming like a little girl, and will be teased about it by Cassie until he dies, his pride wouldn't allow him to 'take back' what he said to Cassie.

5 minutes later, Sirius managed to push his sister away. She fell away and landed rather hard on her butt. Cassie's favorite dress was all rumpled up and wrinkled _(oh mother will be soooo mad)_. She sat up and glared at her twin. Mentally warning him to take it back before she attacks him again, Sirius did not seem to get this message from her angry glaring eyes, boring into his. Instead he puts his hands up and stands.

"Leave me alone," was all he said as he moved back to his bed. Cassie crossed her legs and stared at him, looking very confused.

"What?" she asked. "What did I do?" But she knew what she did. It was obvious, it's the same reason she wasn't in the same situation as her parents. Uncle Alfie took them to the park yeasterday, a muggle park. Apperently he had a thing for muggle women, whatever that meant. There, they met a boy their age, a muggle. Sirius wanted to play at the park with the boy again today, they really hit it off _(he was probably tired of hanging around a bunch of girls all day with only Reggie for company)_. He had asked Mother and she got really angry. Not mad, but _angry._ Scary kind of angry. She yelled at Sirius, then she yelled at Uncle Alfie who just seemed fustrated. He yelled back, something about how we are isolated and how Mother's destroying us. It was confusing to follow but Cassie's pretty sure it was just about hanging out with a muggle boy _(mudblood)_ and how we weren't allowed to go to the park anymore. She kind of calmed down and told Sirius and Cassie that they weren't allowed to see that boy_ (it's not safe)._ Then Sirius got mad, saying he liked th boy and wanted to play at the park again. Cassie knows that Sirius was mad that she didn't help him convice Mother that the park wasn't that bad _( but mugg- mudbloods were bad, Mother's just trying to protect us Sirius... right? She wouldn't lie to us). _

Siruis ignored her and started to draw on the parchment with the expensive quill. Cassie frowned and left the room, she didn't make it far. Oomf! She fell, only to be caught by tall figure._ (It's Father! He'll make everything better)_ She grinned up at him and he gave her that crooked smile he always saved for her. He told her that he was here for only a few hours _(I'm a very busy man darling_) and that if she would like to have lunch with him.

Cassie meant to ask him something, but she forgot when she wrapped her small arms around his neck, she forgot as they ordered lunch at her favorite resturant. Too happy after seeing her Father, whos been gone for three days, Cassie forgot to ask him a very important question.

"Daddy, are we bad people?"

**_END._**

* * *

Review please :)


End file.
